Shalua Rui
Shalua Rui (シャルア・ルーイ, Sharua Rūi) is a non-playable character from the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. Born in 1986, she works for the World Regenesis Organization as both a soldier and a scientist. It is through her work with them that she lost not only her left eye, but also several internal organs, which since have been replaced with biomechanical parts. She also has a prosthetic arm, which serves as her life-support system. Despite her serious disabilities, she is still an able marksman, and wields a pistol as her weapon. She is voiced by Yuu Asakawa in the Japanese version of Dirge of Cerberus, and by Kim Mai Guest in the English version. Story ''Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Shalua appears in Episode 21 in Corel Prison, injured, starving, and in need of water. The player Turk attempts to help, but Shalua refuses the offer. She tells the player Turk that she is searching for Shelke, who had been taken by the Turks to be a SOLDIER candidate. She had joined with AVALANCHE because she thought it would help get her sister back, but she eventually found that organization too twisted under Fuhito to continue working for. At some point under AVALANCHE, she was given serious injuries, but was saved by underground doctors. She briefly helps the player Turk, but then leaves. As she leaves, she promises to never forgive AVALANCHE. It is revealed that Shalua is the one who made Barret's Gun-Arm, and that she still has her left eye. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-'' .]] Vincent Valentine first meets Shalua in Edge at the beginning of Chapter Three. Upon questioning from him, she only reveals that she works for the WRO and has hopes of finding her "reason to live". Her reason to live later is revealed to be her little sister Shelke, who had been taken by Shinra ten years previous. She continues her search despite many (including Reeve Tuesti) telling her that her search may be hopeless. Eventually, she finds her sister Shelke, and is saddened to find her corrupted by Deepground, turned into a heartless soldier. The reunion is short lived however, when Deepground attacks the WRO's headquarters. Azul the Cerulean fights his way into the medical center, and attempts to abduct Shelke again due to Deepground deeming her as more of a liability than an asset. Guilt-ridden for not being able to save her sister sooner, Shalua sacrifices herself so that Shelke and Vincent could escape. However, her act of heroism resulted in serious injuries and Shalua falling into a coma. She is later recovered by the WRO, but their scientists are unable to help her. With no other options, she is put into a capsule located in the medical ward of the Shera, with hope that she would be able to be revived later. Her spirit later appears before Shelke when the latter is captured by Nero the Sable. Shalua asks her sister if it would be alright if she returned to the Planet. However, their time together is short, as Shelke is rescued by Vincent. Unfortunately, during the Battle of Midgar, the Shera takes a direct hit, and her capsule is lost and lands somewhere in the ruins of Midgar. She is last seen inside her capsule during the ending, not yet having returned to the Planet. It is unknown as to whether she survives or not. de:Shalua Rui Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-